Fire retardant compositions can be useful as a construction material for a variety of articles and structures. For example, aerospace materials and plenum building materials are often required to pass stringent fire certification standards due to the risk of fires breaking out in enclosed spaces. Traditional fire retardant polymers for such applications suffer from a number of undesirable attributes however including high cost, degradation of mechanical and electrical properties, and health concerns caused by the inclusion of fire retardant additives. Consequently, there is a need for inexpensive polymeric materials that can meet, or exceed, the physical and electrical requirements of traditional fire-retardant polymers without suffering from the drawbacks associated with such materials. It would also be useful if such improved fire retardant compositions could be used as a cable separator for a cable.